Battle of Coruscant: Brothers in Arms
by rylew
Summary: This takes place 6-7 years after the Battle of Yavin. Victory is near. The invasion of Coruscant has just begun. This is the story of Rebel commandos who have been dispatched to infiltrate and capture Coruscant.


**Hi. This is my first fanfiction for "Star Wars." I'm a big Star Wars fan and hope that one day I'll see the technologies come to life. For more "sock-rocking-stories, check out some of my other stories on my profiles.**

**Author's note: I only own my own characters. The rest belong to George Lucas and other producers.**

**Oh yeah, and _please please please_ review.**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

The comm. channel crackled, "ETA three minutes to drop point," announced the pilot. The strike team consisted of three squads of commandos, which were made up of a mix of humans and aliens. Many of them already had past experience in battle while new recruits repeatedly whispered prayers.

This was the day everyone had been looking forward to. Following the Battle of Endor, the Alliance to Restore the Republic, aka the Rebellion Alliance, began capturing planets and territories from the Empire. Their main goal was the core regions of the galaxy. They began capturing planets, using them as "stepping stones" to reach Coruscant, the central seat of the government. Fortunately, there was only a few Star Destroyers which the Rebellion easily overwhelmed.

Under command of Admiral Ackbar, Rogue Squadron was able to take out the shield generator, finally allowing the Rebels to begin their ground invasion. Now all that was left is to storm into the Imperial Palace and capture Isard Ysanne. Hopefully her capture would help further end the war itself.

The _Sentinel_-class landing craft was the perfect usage to transport their troops. Also known as the _Sentinel_-class shuttle, it was a transport used by the Empire to carry troops, small vehicles and supplies. It was heavily armed, which consisted of retractable laser cannons, concussion missiles launchers, a retractable ion cannon turret, and retractable repeating blaster turrets. In fact, it is even used as support in combat. Now they were leading several of the shuttles, which were making their way into the heart of the capital.

Out of habit, Jevax checked his gears and ensured that his blaster carbine was fully loaded, which read at one hundred percent. He was a battle hardened veteran with a proud Mandalorian heritage. After learning that the Empire had murdered his father and brothers, he found himself among the few Mandalorians to have joined with the Rebels' struggle against the Empire. Jevax soon rose in rank and was appointed commander of the three squads of commandos.

The red interior lights blinked yellow. "ETA one minute to drop point. Welcome to Coruscant." In unison, everyone stood up from their seats.

Jevax stood by the ramp. "Inspection," he shouted.

Alpha squad's leader was the first to yell out, "Alpha squad leader is okay."

"Number one is okay."

"Number two is okay."

"Number three is okay."

The entire landing craft suddenly shuddered as anti-aircraft turrets pounded against its hulls. Jevax had to support himself to prevent him from falling.

The pilot cursed, "Blast, where did those come from? Incoming resistance, stand by."

A muffled _thump_ could be heard, followed by the sounds of blaster cannons as the gunners fired the shuttle's concussion missiles.

"Clear," said the pilot.

Jevax opened the ramp. Cool air rushed in as the team was greeted by the sight of sun streaked urban buildings and massive skyscrapers that stretched for miles beyond the horizon.

So this is what Coruscant is like.

Like a vast cloud, hundreds of Rebel ships, transports, and fighters swarmed through the air around them, crushing any Imperial resistance that stood in their way. Distant explosions could be seen as Imperial strongholds were bombarded by Rebel capital ships orbiting above. Civilian vehicles were scrambling to get clear from the battle zones. Just beyond could be seen the rooftop of the Imperial Palace. With a soft jolt, the shuttle touched down on the rooftop. Rebel fighters who flew as escort broke formation to provide covering fire. Jevax watched anxiously at the yellow signal light. He could see the other shuttles were already landing nearby. The yellow light blinked green.

Something struck the transport from underneath. Jevax was thrown against the wall as the red emergency lights flashed on. The floor wobbled beneath him.

The strained voice of the pilot came back on the speakers. "We've taken impact. Her thrusters been taken out and I can't keep her stabilized any longer. Get going!"

Jevax motioned to his squads. "You heard the lady, _move_!"

One by one the commandos leaped out of the shuttle as they ignited their jet packs. After checking over the mechanisms of his own jet pack, Jevax was the last one to jump before he heard the shuttle explode from behind him.


End file.
